


防晒不做好，气死宝宝了

by Pporomakta



Category: w - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pporomakta/pseuds/Pporomakta





	防晒不做好，气死宝宝了

宋旻浩有时是会对他发脾气的。

  

金秦禹手指无力地按压着男人毛茸茸的发顶，任由脖子上被烈日灼烧得有些黑红的肌肤遭到对方带着几分恶意的吮吸。

“我们秦禹哥，为什么不听话呢？”

喉结上有牙齿在轻轻磕碰，酥酥麻麻，让人晕沉沉的，无法思考。

“手套、面巾围脖，这些太夸张了啦，旻浩。”

“我看有个前辈戴了。”宋旻浩有些气鼓鼓地咬着。

“上节目都戴上的话拍着不好看的。”

“怎么能那样说前辈？”

“？？”是这个意思吗？这个人怎么找我麻烦还自己跑题的？

金秦禹从被舔得晕乎乎的迷药中清醒过来，对着面前的小脑袋就是一顿乱揉。

宋旻浩撑起身子一把抓住在上头造作的手，转过来露出手背。

“难道现在这样就好看了？”

又把扣住的手捧来吻了吻掌心，“另一边等白回来我再亲，知道没？”

金秦禹忍不住有些想笑，刚刚是谁黏黏糊糊巴着不放跟个没断奶的狼崽子一样的。

按照从前，这样的话他也就温顺地哼哼几下就过去了。

可是现在每天泡在弟弟甜言蜜语里，被捧到天上，整个人被放在了云朵上，飘乎乎的。让他也生出几分也许我也可以娇纵一下的想法。

所以，他眨着水色的眸，小心又懵懂。

“现在不好看吗？”

“你最漂亮。”弟弟从来不会让他落空。

“没被晒成这样能更漂亮。”噢，还是个念念不忘比他还惋惜的可爱弟弟。

“哥真是…还把头发扎起来了，怪不得连耳朵后边都红了，就该用帽子牢牢兜住，整个都塞进去知道吗。”

宋旻浩越说越觉得可惜，情到激昂之处，一板一眼地做起了无实物表演。

可也是格外不把他自己放在心上的弟弟。明明他也是只要能有出现在公共视野的机会，更苦更累的事情都感激地去做过，他受到的压力与非议，更是与这些相比不值一提，为什么现在要对我如此怜惜呢。

一旦发生在彼此身上就会变得难以忍受，人真是很奇妙。

直硬的责问，金秦禹却感觉自己被说得软乎乎的。

“内内，我知道错了，真的很严肃地认识到错误的那种！虽然是牛丢了才修牛棚，但我真的很用心地在管理恢复了呢。”金秦禹乖巧地把发尾拢成小啾啾，向侧边扬了扬头，示意宋旻浩放心就好。

原本以为按照经验，仰头完美啵啵姿势，能等来身边人的亲吻，没想到宋旻浩只是看着他，一直看着他。

金秦禹诧异地瞥了瞥，却被男人的目光灼到。

“旻浩？”

“哥你知道吗，我第一次看见的时候就在想了，一定要亲手为你编好头发之后来做一次。”

“疯了。”红润的唇谈吐出好似抗拒的字眼，像是在惊讶对方放肆的想法。表情倒是没有什么变化，无防备，无自觉，只是凑近，鼻尖一点一点的蹭着他。

在性事方面，他们一向玩得很开。

 

与宋旻浩的关系来得不是莫名其妙，相反应该可以称得上比大多数人对于恋情的确立都慎重了。

尤其宋旻浩向来在很多事上都是一个注重仪式感的人，所以他更是将自己的心真真切切地摊在恋人的面前，交往该有的步骤程序一个不少，哪怕在感情发酵膨胀到终于意识到情不自禁之前，他们已经足够熟悉，足够依靠，顺其自然也可以水到渠成，他也不愿含糊过去。

他信心意相通的妙不可言，可有时候需要的只是明明白白，只有真心换真心。

金秦禹深谙此道，他懂恋人的用心，可心里也总忍不住会有隐秘的慌张。

角色转变后，他会更爱我吗？

如果就此消磨呢？

他害怕，没有由头，没有凭据的。胡思乱想着，被恋爱这最甜蜜的烦恼折磨着。

感情是最稳固的，也是最虚无的，他想要实实在在能把握住的筹码。所以当他发现弟弟在情事中对自己的迷恋，那近乎崇拜的舔舐时。

他听见心里有侥幸的呐喊。

太好了。

他会满足他的所有欲望的。

这下意识的念头使他羞赧极了，他竟想着用身体来困住弟弟，他是如此的卑鄙。可这份认知滋生的罪恶感在弟弟的爱面前是多么不值一提，刚蔓上心里那雀跃的小人，就被掐去了花骨朵。

所以只要，

“去我房里吧。”足够隐私。

只要是只有他们两人的世界。

弟弟想要的一切他也都会喜欢，他们会一起快乐。

 

宋旻浩以前开玩笑说过，人总会被自己缺乏的东西吸引，我这么容易被哥俘获，难道是因为哥头发多吗？

虽这是说笑，但金秦禹确实连头发丝都是美的。细软却不干瘪塌陷，零碎的绒毛合适均匀地生长着，丝毫不显得杂乱，反而在舞台上有时因为跳动会像突然张开的兔子耳朵一样，娇憨可爱。作为金秦禹美貌应援会头号大粉的宋旻浩当然不会错过这些细节，他简直爱极了。

金秦禹该是很习惯于宋旻浩的触碰的，可当艺术家的手插进他的发间，一缕一缕地轻柔抚过时，灵魂还是会战栗。

他感觉得到身边人的专注，不知从哪撕下的紫色长条布料缠绕上额边稍长的发，摩挲中透出丝滑的触感，从头顶蔓延到后颈，凉丝丝的，让他忍不住伸手好奇地摸了摸。是细心系成的蝴蝶结。

他的头发在同性艺人中虽然已经算长了，但要用发带装饰后再扎起还是有些勉强。金秦禹展开手掌，与蝴蝶结下的小尾巴会合，聚集翘起的发丝落入掌中，挠着手心，痒痒的。

他忽然有些不太好意思。

“是不是很奇怪？”

“没有的事，很美，哥真的很好看。”

美而不自知。是宋旻浩对金秦禹的初印象。

 

第一次见到金秦禹是一个深夜。

距离YG最终敲定与宋旻浩的练习生合约已过去14个小时。他仍旧兴奋，躺在床上许久都无法入眠，和工作人员约定好与未来将以一个团队为目标一起练习的成员们见面与搬进宿舍的时间是当天中午，想着睡也睡不着，便干脆爬起来，换了身衣服去练习室提前等着，也探探情报。

他从伪善的公司代表手下逃离，什么都无法带走。

但是没关系，以后，他的作品上会是他的名字。

 

宋旻浩在凌晨一点多才到达他未来的驻扎地。

走廊隐隐回响着整齐划一的步伐声，穿插着鞋底与地板摩擦发出的尖锐鸣叫，又在突兀的一声错乱脚步中戛然而止。

“秦禹哥…”

“昇勋，你先回家休息吧，明天还有很多课呢。”

“我录了视频可以随时看，你放心，再多练练总会不出错的。”

他看起来快哭出来了。宋旻浩的脑内自然地蹦出一个又一个譬如小鹿、小可怜的昵称。他想，没有人会忍心在这个时候拒绝他的。

果然，被叫做昇勋的高个男人神色担忧地搭上了小鹿的肩膀。

“那行，我先回去了。哥，你对我是有信心的对吧？”声音是欢快爽朗的，是夏日少年喝着碳酸汽水的清凉。

“说起跳舞当然就是昇勋。”

“所以也请相信昇勋老师的学生吧。”

 

免除不必要的麻烦，宋旻浩在男人出来的时候默默避开了，去洗手间兜了个圈。也不知是什么缘分使然，遇见了小鹿…啊不，是叫秦禹哥吗？看起来比自己小，所以是…秦禹？

大概是以为这么晚应该已经没有人在了，对方走得急而快，在转角处直直地撞进了他的胸膛。

那么近，以至于两人视线交汇都变得容易，他看到光的碎屑掉落在金秦禹的眼睛，也没错过那片晶莹中一闪而过的慌乱。

是出于什么心理呢？他这时突然想确认一下了。

宋旻浩简洁地表明了自己是新来的练习生，立马得到了惊喜的询问。“诶？原来是你吗！真的？”

宋旻浩此时新奇的看着小鹿睁大眼睛傻乎乎的卖力鼓掌，一定不会相信未来他也会被带跑，如出一辙的习惯做出这耿直拍手的反应，做幼儿园大班里最努力捧场的一米八的小朋友。

金秦禹很热情，可回练习室的路上一直不露痕迹的与他保持着距离，说是有些躲着他都不为过。

他斜着眼睛瞥着挨着墙角走路的小鹿。

这小子装愣，明明知道我看他是什么意思。宋旻浩心里突然有点来火。

“我说。”

他虽年轻气盛，却也不是不会掂量场合，连表面功夫都懒得做的人。

“我们中间是还有其他人吗。”

但身边的人气场很特别，恬静安稳。像是可以放下一切休息的地方。

他很过分吧，第一次见面就挑刺，可还是谜一样的，心安理得的，没有负担的说了出来。

宋旻浩舒了口气。 真好，未来的队友是一个会让他很舒服的人。

  

然后他看见小鹿有点难为情地笑着往洗得发白的灰色连帽衫里缩了缩。“不是不是，只是我真的出了很多汗，会有味道的吧…当然在练习生生活你应该也见怪不怪了，但还是有点想留个好印象呢。”

这个人到底在想些什么？

他都这么好看了居然还要担心别人对他外在的感观。

这个世界有这么严格的吗？

这是宋旻浩第一次感叹他的美而不自知。

然而之后的日子更是过多的有这样的感知。

不应该的。

他想，美而不自知，是周围人的罪过吧。

那么，他要当他最忠诚的信徒。

他给他所有他能给予的一切赞美，同时也庆幸着这份被需要。

 

宋旻浩喜欢把金秦禹抱在腿上，搂着他柔腻纤瘦的腰肢，捏着表层微薄的软肉。

明明乍看清瘦又骨感，可怀中的这副身子，分明是充满肉欲的。

他的胸是肉的，饱满光滑，光是平时穿着稍微贴身轻薄的衣物时和成员们相比，胸便格外的具有存在感，偶尔宋旻浩还会有些愤愤不平，这哥的乳头怎么能这么显眼？其实压根也不是多大事，却也找着理由在夜晚更为狂热地惩罚着他。

他的臀是肉的，浑圆挺翘，后入时会随着他的撞击荡起诱人波浪，与配合摆动的纤细腰身相映是摄人心魄的线条。

他的大腿是肉的，白嫩紧实，无论怎样摆放都是引人遐想的花，柔软得刚刚好，契合地迎接各种羞人的对待，在因镜头会放大一切而人人都不得已过度管理的现实下，也不会有硌到生疼的烦恼。

宋旻浩爱不释手地来回抚摸着金秦禹的身体，手掌慢慢从臀缝之间摸了进去，轻轻摩挲着金秦禹的后穴，按揉了几把就感受微透着的淫润。

这全然不设防的模样让他心动不已。

纯白又淫乱，他的秦禹。

他忍不住翻起身，拉住金秦禹的脚踝，屈起他的双腿，用贪婪的眼神去拜访深处的隐秘。

呼吸的热气刚好喷在那敏感的穴口，金秦禹偷偷地发着抖，按捺着不呼喘出声，想着到现在还青涩地一惊一乍可不像样，可汩汩流出的黏液还是出卖了他内心的不平静。

“哥好湿。”宋旻浩顺着这腿间的滑腻不堪把手指挤入湿漉漉的后穴往里抠弄着，愈挖水愈多，最后索性把红嫩的穴口扒开，着魔地吻了上去。

“旻浩！”


End file.
